An Exiled Scooby
by Dragonhulk
Summary: Xanders reality is broken, off track from what should happen. Luckily a group of people have arrived from outside space and time to fix it. Crossover with the Exiles comic book.
1. Default Chapter

An Exiled Scooby

Disclaimer: I own neither the characters from Buffy nor those of Exiles.

Rating: FRT-13 at worst. If somehow things happen that are beyond this rating I will change it as the story goes.

Summary: Xanders reality is broken, off track from what should happen. Luckily a group of people have arrived from outside space and time to fix it.

The town of Sunnydale was not a lively town at the best of times, and this was most certainly not the best of times. An oppressive aura had recently emerged forcing long term residents, both living and otherwise, to leave their homes for safer pastures.

It was for this reason that the many graveyards were quiet for the first time since the town had first been built. Those that lay beneath the earth, enjoying their final rest, could now do so with dignity.

This restful time was soon shattered when, with a blink of light and a rush of displaced air, six figures stood where none had been before.

"This sucks!" exclaimed one of the figures. It clearly wasn't human, a fact driven home by its bone white skin and lack of a nose.

"Oh quit complaining Morph, they can't all be Cancun," said another figure. This one was also obviously nonhuman, and her form would make those in the know about what lurked in the shadows in Sunnydale assume she was a succubus. She wore little enough clothing and her features were undeniably beautiful. One could say that her blue skin, pointed ears, golden eyes, forked tail, and the fact that she only had three digits on each had marred her beauty, but most would say that those features only added to it.

"And I say they all can be Cancun, TJ," said Morph as his body began to melt into that of a muscle man with a physique that would make bodybuilders the world over envious. "We stop some small crime that sets the universe back on course, and I get to spend a week on a beach picking up chicks. It's the perfect solution: everyone wins."

"Hate to say it but I have to go with Morph on this one," said a human-looking Asian beauty.

"I think we can all agree with Morph, but we also know that it isn't going to happen every mission, Mariko," said the last human looking member of the group. He was about six feet tall, with blond hair and well muscled.

"Speaking of missions what do we have to do this time, Clarice?" asked the largest member of the team. He stood firmly on cloven hooves and covered almost completely in armor. His image didn't bring to mind that of a man, but what a man may look like if forced into a new inhuman shape.

"According to the Tallus, we need to awaken the one who sees, so that he may guide the Chosen to the correct path," said a pink skinned woman with elven features, including the pointed ears.

"Great," said Morph as he returned to his first form. "How about me and John get as big and ugly as we can and run through the streets banging trash cans together. That will wake everyone up, including the guy that sees."

"First we need to know our surroundings. I somehow doubt that the one who sees will be in a graveyard," said Clarice as she turned to the blond man. "Mimic, use Northstar's powers to scout around for a place to stay and keep an eye out for any one who looks like they may see more than others."

"You got it, Blink," said Calvin Rankin, known better to the people of his world as Mimic, as he flew into the air.

"As for the rest of you, stay close. I have a bad feeling about this world."

A few moments later Mimic returned and reported that the town seemed to be deserted except for one house. Deciding that some reconnaissance was in order, Blink ordered her team into position around the house so they could observe the occupants.

It didn't take long for them to find what they were looking for, even though they only knew it when the Tallus started to talk to Blink again.

"Does everyone see the guy that just walked out front, the one with an eye patch?" Clarice asked her team. After receiving a series of affirmatives she continued, relaying what the Tallus had revealed to her, "He is our target. Somehow we need to find a way to activate his dormant mutation."


	2. A true Scooby party

Xander closed his eye and hoped with all his heart that he didn't hear what he thought he heard. Buffy didn't just say that they were going back to the Vineyard. She was better than that.

Buffy didn't just ask him to go into a place that he still had nightmares about right after being released from the hospital. She wasn't planning to do the same thing that had gotten people killed. She was better than that.

Buffy had been his hero for seven years. Yes, she had made mistakes in the past, but she had learned from them and had become a better person because of them. Someone who had made and learned from those mistakes wouldn't have said what he thought he heard. She was better than that.

The sound of the doorbell broke Xander's train of thought and stopped Buffy from confirming her statement.

"Any chance that could be a door to door salesman?" asked Kennedy.

"They tend to get eaten in this town, hun," said Willow. "On the plus side though, evil doesn't usually politely ring doorbells."

"Maybe not, but I'm thinking better safe than sorry at the moment," said Buffy as she grabbed a large ax. When Buffy opened the door Xander could just make out a blond man and an Asian woman in strange clothing.

"Hi, we were told that we could find an Alexander Harris here," said the Asian woman.

Xander groaned inwardly. A beautiful woman in strange clothing asking about him could only end badly. Before Xander had a chance to think much else Buffy launched herself out the door screaming for Willow to use her magic to contain them and for the potentials to grab weapons.

Xander was proud to see the potentials react to the training that Buffy had given them. Soon every one was armed and exiting the house to help Buffy, just as she came crashing through the front window.

Xander didn't think as he ran toward Buffy, he was acting on the same instinct he had followed for the last seven years, the instinct that said to protect his friends no matter the price. When he found Buffy she was dazed from the blow but other wise okay. Deciding that the best way to make her focus was to do something familiar Xander fell back on his second strongest instinct, telling a joke, and said, "You know Buff, you didn't have to cause property damage just to make this an official Scooby party of mayhem, but I appreciate the thought."

Xander was rewarded as Buffys eyes snapped into focus and she said, "There are four of them outside, keep an eye out incase any of them try to get in."

Xander was going to make a joke about the eye comment, but the words died in his mouth when he heard Willow scream. Turing around Xander saw that the blond man had somehow sprouted three claws on the back of each hand and turned into some kind of metal.

As soon as he saw Willow on the ground, Xander saw red. He was about to take the man on when Faith made the point mute. In a blur that only a slayer could make Faith tackled the metal man and forced him away from the house to where Dawn and the potentials were fighting a chalk white thing that was continually changing shape.

Hearing a noise coming from his blind spot Xander turned to see Buffy join Robin and Giles in their fight of a large, ugly, black and red demon that seemed to become bigger and uglier as time went on.

Grabbing a small ax and some rope, Xander walked over to where Willow and the Asian woman lay. He may not be able to do much but he could look out for his Willow until she woke up.

Bending down to tie up the woman Xander felt a gust of air from behind him and away from the new openings to the outside. Turning Xander saw two elflike women coming out of a portal.

"Sorry about this, but we have to get you out of here," said the blue elf right before she jumped at, and then into Xander.

Xander could feel the woman trying to push him aside and take over his body. Even thought he struggled as hard as he could this time was like all the others and he was loosing to the invader, and then the work went black.


	3. A day on the Hellmouth

As Xander fought to regain consciousness he was greeted by an unexpected smell. Even through the fog he was in he was able to recognize the sent of the smoke that had filled his apartment thanks to an unwelcome guest.

"Time to wake up whelp," said Spike as he extinguished his cigarette.

"Any reason you are waiting over my bed?" asked Xander as he opened his eyes.

"Cause its my bed, I'm just waiting for you to wake up so I can have it back."

Finally looking around Xander realized Spike was right. He was in Buffy's basement, on the bed she had allowed the vampire to use. Trying to remember how he had gotten into this position Xander was flooded with memories of pink and blue elf women.

"So what happened after the blue demon jumped into me?" asked Xander with a sigh.

"Red," said Spike with a hint of fear. "She woke up just as the blue one had finished going in. She lost it for a bit after that and really let loose against the attackers."

"She didn't kill anyone did she?" asked Xander.

"She was about to, even had them lined up execution stile. The only thing that stopped her from having more blood on her hands was Anya," said Spike with a slight smile. "She got in between Willow and the freaks and starts telling both sides off like they weren't nearly all powerful beings that could rip out her bones."

"That's Anya for you. Get her mad enough and there is nothing that can stop her from telling you off," said Xander with a wistful smile. "Of course that doesn't explain why Willow didn't kill the demons."

"Oh yeah, you were asleep for this part. It turns out that the things that attacked us are mutants from another dimension, not demons. According to Anya they are just like slayers or witches, normal people that have freaky powers," said Spike.

"Mutant invaders from another dimension," groaned Xander. "When did this turn into a comic book?"

"When the mutants are superheroes," said Spike with a smirk. "Apparently Anya visited their dimension in the sixties. She says that they even have a living Captain America."

"Who?" asked Xander. The name sounded familiar, but he just couldn't place it.

"He was a comic character that was killed off at the end of the Second World War," said Spike.

"Wait, you read comics?"

"Back before they went PC I loved them. Superman told people to slap a Jap and Batman killed people with guns. Stopped reading them after they turned into a bunch of sissy boys though. Anyway enough about the good old days, you better get up there before Red dusts me fro keeping you from her," said Spike.

Briefly weighing the pros and cons of a dusted Spike verses an upset Willow, Xander decided that it wasn't worth it and went upstairs.

When he arrived he was greeted by the sight of Andrew drilling the blond man about what it was like to be a superhero. Xander decided if he couldn't punch the man for hurting Willow the night before, then leaving him in Andrew's fanboy clutches would be punishment enough. For now at least, later was still fare game.

"You're up earlier than expected," said a female voice behind him. Turning around he saw the blue elf/demon/mutant woman from the night before. "We got off on the wrong foot last night, my name is T.J.," she said while extending her three fingered hand.

"If I remember correctly there were no feet involved last night, only you coming out from no where and possessing me," said Xander making sure to emphasize the word possessing so the woman couldn't mistake his feelings about it.

Seeing that Xander had no intention of taking her hand T.J. lowered it and said, "Yeah, sorry about that. After your friend attacked us we thought it would be a good idea to just take you and run. The quickest way to do that would be to barrow your body, and possession is kind of my thing."

"Interesting because its my thing too. Of course I tend to be the person who is being possessed instead of the person doing the possessing. Though I got to ask you, why me? Unless you are really hard up for one-eyed carpenters in your dimension I don't see why you would want me," said Xander deciding to try to be a bit nicer. After all no one had laid the slayage on her and her friends so they couldn't be all bad.

T.J. simply shrugged, and brushed some loose hair from her yellow eyes and said, "I don't know all the details but we are supposed to activate your mutation. Until we find a way to do that we are stuck here. If you want more details go ask Blink, she's in the kitchen with some of the people from your group."

Deciding that would probably be a good idea considering the dirty looks he was getting from the large red, black, and vaguely Native American looking thing from outside the window, Xander went to the kitchen.

"Is he gone?" whispered a voice.

Looking around Xander couldn't identify who had asked him that question. T.J. had gone out side with the behemoth, and no one else was in the room at the time. Deciding to play along Xander said, "Is who gone?"

"The annoying blond kid," said the voice.

"Yeah, he's annoying the guy with claws right now in the other room," said Xander.

"Thank God," said the voice right before the wall began to do a Terminator 2 impression. "If I had to listen to any more of his questions about being a superhero and space flight I would have smacked the kid," said the chalk white man that formed from whatever had been covering the wall. "I mean, even a geek like me can only take so many Star Trek references before they snap."

"I can sympathize, but do you mind not doing that to the walls in the future? If you break them by doing that, I'm the one that has to fix them."

"Don't worry that trick isn't any worse than adding a coat of paint," said the man.

"Yeah, if you say so," said Xander as he continued towards the kitchen. If he hadn't spent the last seven years fighting demons on a portal to hell, he would have probably been beyond freaked out by now. At it was he was only slightly weirding out, and couldn't figure out if that was a good thing or bad thing.

When he finally entered the kitchen Xander saw Willow and the pink elf lady talking. Willow wasn't dark or evil, so everything looked like it was of the good.

"Xander your up!" exclaimed Willow as soon as she saw him. "Nocturne said you had another two hours before you wake up."

"Who?" asked Xander.

"The person that possessed you last night," said the pink elf woman.

"Oh, you mean T.J.," said Xander.

"Yeah her, your friend is just enjoying the fact that we have code names. My name is Clarice, or you can call me Blink like your friend," said Clarice.

"Nice to meet you in a non kidnapping situation Clarice," said Xander. Willow may trust them, but he was inclined to hold onto the fear for a while.

"I'm sorry if you were uncomfortable with the possession but your group did attack us first," said Clarice in a tone that indicated that while she was sorry she would do it again if forced to.

"Yeah well, the slay now, ask questions never usually works well when the world is about to end," said Xander. In his mind Buffy may have been a bit quick on the kill, but she was still one of his girls and he would defend her. "T.J. told me you were sent to make me a mutant. Just what did she mean by that?"

"Well from the way Clarice explains it is that you are already a mutant, your power just hasn't shown its self yet. The job her team was given is to give you just a little push to make you what you were meant to be," said Willow.

"This wouldn't be the way Bugs gives Daffy a little push off a cliff would it?" asked Xander in a kidding tone.

"Maybe, mutations are sometimes activated in times of stress according to Blink. That probably isn't true for you though or you would have gotten powers as soon as we met Buffy," said Willow.

"And just what does your favorite Slayer say about all of this?" asked Xander.

"I think that it's worth the risk if we can have another person that can help fight against the First," came a voice form his blind side.

"Gah!" said Xander as he attempted to jump out of his skin. "No fair using my blind side to enhance your slayer sneakiness Buff," said Xander in serious tone.

"With any luck your mutant powers may let you grow another one," said Clarice. "That is if we can find out how to activate your mutation with out killing you."

A fight with superheroes, possession, and now a possible sentence of death if he gets powers. This was certainly turning out to be an interesting day on top of the old Hellmouth.


	4. Sleep Deprived

Xander awoke to the sound of arguing. Half of him was tempted to just go back to sleep, but the larger, more annoying half, forced him out of bed at arrow point.

Silently cursing all shoulder angels with slayer dispositions Xander made his way toward the argument. Glancing at the hall clock, and became more annoyed when he found out that he had gotten out of bed at four in the in the morning. Xanders who had been poked and prodded by a Willow should be asleep. If the argument didn't involve two beautiful women arguing over who got to seduce him first he was going to kill something.

"For the last time the answer is no," came Blink's voice.

"Why!" responded Buffy's nearly enraged voice. "You people are supposed to be heroes, so why won't you help!"

"There is a difference between being a hero and being stupid. Guess which one you are acting like," said Blink as her patience finally broke.

"I've kept the world going for seven years doing this. You have no right to just walk in here and start questioning how I do things," growled Buffy.

Deciding that now was the time to step in Xander cleared his throat and said, "As much as I would love to see the clothes ripping catfight that was about to take place, maybe you two should let me in on this."

"She is being stupid and planning to get all of you killed," said Blink.

Buffy just gave an animalistic growl and started to stalk towards Blink, only to stop when Xander put his hand on her shoulder.

"Buffy, no slaying houseguests. If you do Giles would go all British and lecture us on poor American manners again," Xander said in a light tone to help calm her down.

"You really shouldn't mention Giles right now Xander," said Buffy as she regained control.

"Fare enough," said Xander before he turned around to face Blink. "As for you, remember that I don't have any power yet so I can't hold her back if she really wants to kill you. That means don't insult the person who is mystically empowered to kill super powered demons."

"What I said still stands, I'm not going to send my team on a suicide mission," said Blink.

"Okay, what mission?" Xander asked Buffy.

"The one where we go back to the Vineyard," said Buffy.

Xander counted to ten while he successfully denying the urge to bang his head against a wall then said, "You were talking about that when we first met Blink and her gang, but you never said why."

Suddenly Buffy became energized. Here was Xander, loveable, dependable Xander. As soon as he knew why she was doing this then he could help her convince Blink. "It's where Caleb is keeping his power. If we go there now and surprise him we can take his power and use it against him."

"Okay, and what makes you think it won't be like last time," said Xander in an even voice.

"Because this time we can have Blinks team help us," said Buffy in an excited voice. "Her strong guys can help us take on Caleb and the Bringers. If anything goes wrong like last time Blink can teleport us out of danger."

"Okay, I'll go wake up Dawn, she'll be excited to come along," said Xander as he moved towards the area Dawn was sleeping.

"What are you doing! There is no way Dawn is coming," hissed Buffy as she painfully grabbed Xanders arm.

"Why not? You just said that if there is trouble Blink can get her to safety. After all it's not like the First would have the Bringers raid the empty army base for weapons," said Xander in an innocent tone.

"Because," said Buffy in a tone that indicated that was all she had to say.

"Are you worried that Caleb has powers he hasn't shown yet? Maybe you're worried that the First has others that are just as dangerous as Caleb guarding his power and that's why you're worried for Dawn."

"Why are you doing this to me!" said Buffy with tears forming in her eyes. "This is how I've won for the last seven years, why aren't you supporting me!"

"Buffy you haven't fought this way in years. Remember the Mayor? How much time did we spend in the library figuring out just how big to make the bomb? How many times did Giles make you run through the halls so you knew the quickest way out by heart? We did the same thing for ADAM and Glory. We have survived this long because you're smart enough that you don't rush in when facing a big bad."

"But there is something in the Vineyard, I _know_ it," said Buffy.

"Okay, I believe you," said Xander in a loving voice. "If you give us something, anything, I'll lead the charge with you."

"You never needed anything more before," said Buffy as she struggled to hold back tears.

Sighing Xander removed his eye patch and said, "Nothing like this happened before either. If it was just you and me, I would probably follow you not questions asked. Truth is I probably couldn't live with myself if something like this, or worse, happened to Dawn, Willow, or one of the Slayers in Training because I convinced them to go along with a plan I didn't believe in."

"You promise you'll go along if I get something more?" asked Buffy in a whispered voice.

"On my life and on my Twinkies Buffy, I do hereby promise," said Xander in a mock serious voice.

"Thanks," said Buffy as she attempted to stifle her giggles.

"Don't worry, cheering up Buffy's are what Xanders do best. Now why don't you get some sleep so there isn't a grumpy Buffy tomorrow," said Xander with a grin.

"Okay," said Buffy as she began to walk to her room.

"You handled that well," said Blink from Xanders blind side.

To his credit Xander didn't jump and scream like he did the day before, he simple said, "She usually is better than this. I think that the pressure of coming back to life, raising Dawn, and now trying to train and protect all these potential slayers overwhelmed her. As soon as she lets herself relax and have a good nights sleep she'll get better."

"If you say so," said Blink as she turned to leave.

"She did have a point about you guys though," said Xander.

"What point would that be," said Blink as she turned back around.

"About you guys helping out more. You're supposed to be super heroes, that means doing more than waiting around for me to become a mutant," said Xander.

"What do you have in mind?" asked Clarice. She was reasonably sure that he wouldn't try to send her team on a suicide mission after convincing his friend to abandon hers.

"Patrolling. If your team helps out on patrols it could help erase any lingering bad feelings, and teach our teams to work together," said Xander.

"Sounds reasonable," said Clarice. "Now if you will excuse me I need some sleep as well."

"I think I'll join you," said Xander. A moment later he realized what he had said and quickly began to backpedal. "I mean that I'll join you in sleep. In different rooms, with no sexual thoughts at all. Not that you aren't sexy. I think I should shut up now."

Clarice just gave a small chuckle and said, "Don't worry about it. Just remember that my boyfriend can shoot lasers from his eyes, so you should keep those thoughts to yourself."

Not trusting himself to say anything more Xander simply nodded and went to his temporary room in the Summers home. Sleep was definitely good. Apparently sleep deprived Xanders made fools of themselves and got shot by boyfriends with laser eyes.

After this was over Xander decided to take a vacation. Maybe he should go to Cleveland and try to get on the Drew Carry show. After all some time away from the Hellmouth would be nice.


	5. A night out

Faith watched in stunned silence as the silly putty guy cut off the head of the last vamp with his giant scissor hands. It had taken awhile to convince them that they needed to kill vamps on site, but now that they were in the habit, she was impressed with their moves.

"Well, if it isn't a harlot and three abominations to God," came a voice from behind the group.

"Shit," cursed Faith as she turned around to face the man she knew would be there.

"Don't worry, I'll get to you in a moment harlot, I simply need to take care of the gene-trash first," said Caleb as he started to walk towards the group.

"What did you say?" asked the blond hunk with bone claws.

"I believe you heard me just fine," said the preacher with a smile. "You see I've been told all about you freaks of nature, and I must say that I'm going to have fun slaughtering all of you."

"Hold back guys, this is the bastard that poked out Xanders eye. He took on two Slayers and a master vampire without breaking a sweat, so don't do anything I'd do," said Faith as she noticed the three mutants she was with tense.

"No getting close then. Don't worry that works just fine for me," said the Asian chick as she started to throw flames at the man.

Instead of the instant barbecue Faith was expecting Caleb just stood there, letting the flames wash over him. Smiling through the flames Caleb shouted, "I serve a being that controls the fires if damnation! You'll have to do better than this!"

"Can do," growled Calvin as he shifted into his metal form and began to shoot red beams out of his eyes like Superman.

Faith was glad to see that the eyebeams had some effect on Caleb. She was about to help out when she spotted the Bringers closing in.

"Yo, Putty-Boy!" shouted Faith as she attempted to gain the attention of the only other member not fighting Caleb.

"My name is Morph, not Putty-Boy," said the hyperactive shape shifter.

"Whatever," dismissed Faith. "We got some more bad guys coming in. New rule, if it doesn't have eyes, kill it."

"As you say, my goddess of leather pants!" said Morph as he leapt into the fight in the form of an Arab prince.

Faith just grinned as she plunged her stake into the heart of a Bringer. She was beginning to like Morph, even his jokes. Maybe she should give him a roll after the fight was over, could be interesting doing it with someone that can look like anyone.

Thirty minutes later Faith looked up from her last kill to see a somber looking Morph standing over her, covered in blood and looking a little ill.

"They didn't turn to dust like the vampires. In fact, other than the eye thing, they looked and felt completely human," said Morph in a serious tone.

"Maybe they were at one time," said Faith before pointing to a Bringer corps that was already half way through the decomposition process, "but they're demons now. If they were ever human, you did them a favor by killing them."

Morph didn't look like he liked Faiths explanation, but it looked like he would except it for the moment.

Turning around Faith was just in time to see Caleb knock out Mimic and start walking towards a helpless Sunfire. Trying to decide what to do Faith was startled to hear Morph say something.

"What?" asked Faith, not believing what she heard.

"I said gather up the dead bodies. I'm going to need ammo to make sure he doesn't do anything to Mariko," said Morph as be began to shift into a freaking big cannon.

Not having any better ideas faith began to load Morph with the bodies of dead Bringers. She didn't know how a guy who was complaining about them a few seconds ago could come up with this plan, she just hoped that it worked.

Soon Morph began to fire, each shot sending a corps into the fallen preacher at just under the speed of sound. The impact of each shot splattered the Bringer corps, and forced the fallen holy man back a few feet. As soon as Caleb was back far enough Morph seemed to go into some kind of rapid fire mode, quickly burying the preacher under a mound of dead flesh.

"Damn Morph, that is just sick," said Faith as the mutant melted back into his normal shape.

"Yeah well, I figured that this would involve the least amount of pain," said Morph with a grin. When he saw the look Faith was giving him he decided to continue, saying, "That is, the least amount of pain for us. I figure that asshole of a preacher disserved all the pain he got and then some."

"Lets wake those to up and head back before he digs himself out," said Faith with a grin. Oh yea, this guy was worth taking around the block once, maybe even twice if she didn't ware him out too quickly.


	6. Powering up

Xander suppressed a shudder when he once again saw the matching grins on Faith and Morph. The scary visual place his mind took him every time he thought of having a shape shifter satisfy the urges of a Slayer were just wrong on so many levels.

With any luck the meeting he was walking toward will help get Morph out of here just that much quicker. Of course he may look like some kind of demon because of said meeting, but that was a small price to pay.

When he opened up the door and saw a blushing Buffy and Willow his first instinct was to run. When he saw a look in Clarice's eye that he had often seen in Anya it took all his will power not to bolt out the door.

"So ladies, are you ready to turn me into a member of mutant kind?" asked Xander in a happy voice, even as he mapped out escape routs should they become necessary.

"Well we found some promising spells. I don't think they would work without Clarice, which kind of explains why she was sent here," said Willow before looking at her shoes.

Xander could see that there was going to be something about the spell the probably wouldn't like to make Willow revert to how she was back in high school. "Don't worry Wills I promise that I won't over react to what ever you tell me, so just get it over with," said Xander to relieve any fears his oldest friend may be having.

"The spell requires you to be sky clad," said Willow.

"Okay, not exactly comfortable for me, but no big. You're my Willow and I trust you so it won't be that bad," said Xander as he attempted to sooth his own nerves.

"Well the thing is the spell has a better chance of working with a large amount of mutant auras when it is being cast," continued Willow.

"Naked around a group of strangers. Yeah, that's worse, but we're in a bit of a tight spot so I'm willing to try something new, no matter how uncomfortable," said Xander while shooting a glare at Buffy to wipe the small smile off her face. No power on earth meant no power on earth dang it.

"Well we also need to drop out outside of this dimension," said Clarice. "I'll open a portal without exit point. We aren't sure just what will be on the other side, but according to the analyzing spells Willow preformed it should be safe and beyond the influence of what ever is preventing the X-gene from becoming dominate in this dimension."

"No exit portal, okay. I'm hoping you also have a plan on getting me out," said Xander.

"We tie a rope around you, and pull you out once Willow says you're a mutant," said Buffy in a serious voice.

"Oh, okay," said Xander as he considered what escape rout to use.

Buffy must have seen something in his eye because she grabbed his arm and said, "Remember what you told me? You said if it was just you at risk, you would follow me. Well now its just you, and I need you to follow me, to trust me. I'll pull you out if Willow says anything is wrong. Besides we need another strong member on the team now that the First has stepped up its attacks."

Xander didn't need to be told twice, the subtle reminder how Caleb had almost killed last nights patrol was all it took to get him to focus. "Okay, when do we do this," asked Xander.

"Midnight," said Buffy.

* * *

Xander could feel the symbols painted on his skin burning through his body and soul, changing him in unknown ways. Surprisingly enough he wasn't too bothered by this. He trusted the girls with his life and more, besides the spell was just bringing out a part of himself to the surface that was buried before according to the Exiles. He would still be Xander, just not the Xander Zeppo.

No, awakening his mutant powers didn't bother him at all. What did bother him was the black nothingness coming his way.

Somehow he just knew that the nothingness was a bad thing. In fact he was also sure that it was the first bad thing in its natural form.

"Hey Xander, time to wake up," said a black tendril that had formed into Buffy, just before it plunged its arms into Xanders mind.

Xander did the only thing he could think of doing at the moment, he began to scream.


	7. Just Kidding

Xanders eye snapped open, revealing that he was once again at Buffy's home. Nails digging into the sofa his head began to frantically search for something, but stopped once he saw Willow.

"I'm so glad you are up Xander," said Willow as she rushed the rest of the way into the room and began to hug him.

Xander was at first reluctant about embracing his friend, until he saw a wisp of blond hair. Suddenly he was holding Willow close, almost like a shield, attempting to protect himself while screaming, "No, stay away! Always you who leads us into the darkness! You are the one that lest it win every time!"

"Xander, what are you talking about?" asked Buffy as she stood in the doorway.

"I saw it Buffy! I saw you make the decisions that kill us all in thousands of different realities, despite what others told you! You are going to do the same thing here if some one doesn't stop you!" cried Xander as he frantically squeezed Willows hand like it was a rubber stress reliever.

"Xander, your hurting me," said Willow.

Xander let go of her hand but made no other signs of hearing Willow as he continued to shout at Buffy. "You still plan to go to the Vineyard, don't you! Even if I told you there was nothing there you would still want to drag everyone there, wouldn't you?" screamed Xander in an accusing tone.

"Yes," said Buffy as she fought back tears.

"Why?" asked one of the girls from behind her. Xanders shouting had brought the whole house running, so everyone had been present to hear Buffy's confession.

"Because I _know_ something important is there," said Buffy as she tried to convince the others.

"Why do you believe that when Xander says there isn't?" asked Dawn in a neutral tone.

"That isn't Xander anymore! You all heard how he talks now, Xander never talks like that. The spell changed him into something else, or the First is somehow manipulating him," said Buffy in desperation as she looked at the disbelieving faces that seemed to be closing in around her.

"The First isn't manipulating him Buffy. I may not be able to tell where the first is, but I was able to come up with a spell that will tell us if it is actively using its powers," said Willow as she pointed to a blue rock in the corner of the room. "If the First was using its powers, that rock would be red, not blue."

"And the spell was meant to activate his mutation. That doesn't change a person beyond giving them powers. Powers that you seemed very eager for him to have," said a scowling Blink.

"Then something went wrong with the spell, because there is no way that is Xander," said Buffy as she pointed to the figure that was now in the fetal position muttering about pain and death, even as Willow tried to comfort him.

"The spell worked," said Mimic. "I can feel the power coming off of him now; he is a fully active mutant."

"Listen to him, how can you say the spell worked?" screeched Buffy. "As far as I'm concerned because of you people we can't trust what he says anymore."

"How dare you," seethed Anya. "The only reason he went through that spell is because you asked him to."

"Are you saying this was my fault," growled Buffy as she turned to face Anya.

"STOP!" screamed Dawn as loud as she could. "All this fighting is only making him worse. If you can't stop fighting long enough for him to get better then you should leave now, and that includes you too Buffy."

"You're kicking me out?" asked Buffy in shock.

"If you've become so screwed up that you would fight rather than help your friend, then yeah I am," said Dawn in a firm voice

"And the rest of you feel this way?" asked Buffy as she looked around the room only to see almost everyone nodding their heads.

"Okay, fine. I've been saving the world by my self for seven years, guess this time won't be any different," said Buffy as she began to leave.

"Wait for me love," said Spike as he quickly followed Buffy out the door.

"So now what?" asked Andrew as he considered leaving now that Captain Picard and Worf had just abandoned ship.

"Xander, did you see anything that could help us?" asked Willow in a soothing voice.

"Help, help, everyone needs help, even the First, that's why it has an army. Army needs weapons though, but doesn't have it, not yet, not until they come here," said Xander as he got a far away look in his eye.

"Where are the weapons Xander?" asked Willow.

"Underground. The closer to hell the better, the better to hide. No one sees hell, even though it's everywhere. I can draw you a map if you want," said Xander as he seemed to snap back to the here and now for a while.

* * *

The following events played out much the way they did through out the multiverse. Buffy sent Spike back then went to the Vineyard herself to prove to everyone she was right, while Faith lead everyone else on a mission to get the weapons. In fact the only real difference was the presence of the Exile group as they followed Faith, and the fact that a one eyed carpenter was left at the house under the guard of a bleach blond vampire.

"Thanks bro, I couldn't have done this without you," said the First in the form of Xanders child Jesse, even as the stone turned blood red.

"If you hadn't agreed to the spell I wouldn't have been able to get so far into you, and you would have remained good enough to keep everyone thinking straight. In fact you deserve a bit of a reward for playing your part so well. What do you want mother, daughter, or teacher," said the First as it turned into Joyce, Buffy, and Jenny respectively.

"I want you to die," said Xander without any trace of the insanity he had been exhibiting earlier. "Its time to show this piece of garbage that it's out classed everyone."

* * *

Hearing the mental command with his telepathy Mimic used his optic blasts to collapse the only exit tunnel, even as Blink began to teleport everyone out. The monsters that were supposed to kill everyone were left underground with a bomb, counting down to their deaths.

* * *

"Hey, heard you have something of mine," said Buffy to Caleb as she walked out of the shadows.

"You never learn do you," said Caleb as he ran towards Buffy and punched her in the gut.

"All I need to know I learned a long time ago, like trusting my friends," gasped Buffy even as a black and purple portal opened to their side, and Thunderbird came out, his bull like hooves echoing as he walked on the stone floor.

"I hear you enjoy beating on girls," said the inhumanly large Native American even as he shoved the priest into the wall hard enough for cracks to form in the solid stone. "I think we should have a discussion about that don't you?"

"I'll be right back to help you talk to him big guy, let me just get something from the basement first," said Buffy as she went to get whatever had been calling to her sense she had first entered the Vineyard.

"Take your time, he isn't going anywhere," said Thunderbird even as he pushed harder, causing Caleb to scream as three of his ribs snapped and punctured internal organs.

In the basement was the most beautiful weapon that Buffy had ever seen. It called to the part of her that was the Slayer, almost as if it was a missing piece of the Slayer Spirit, about to be reclaimed.

When she picked it up she felt whole, for the first time sense she was called. With newfound confidence she walked up the stairs and found Caleb and Thunderbird in the same position she had left them, even though Caleb was doing a lot more whimpering.

"Mind if I finish the talk?" asked Buffy with a smile.

"By all means," said Thunderbird as he let Caleb drop to the floor, where Buffy promptly took his head off.

"Lets head back home," said Buffy, smiling the whole time.

* * *

"Monsters go boom, inbred hick goes squish, and the award for best actor goes to me," said Xander as he took a small bow.

"This is far from over," snarled the First as it vanished just as Faiths group walked in, minus Thunderbird.

"No it isn't over, but its about to be, isn't it Angel," said Xander as he looked out into the night.

"How did you know I was there?" asked Angel as he came to where the porch light reached him.

"I could see you," said Xander with a grin. "Now come on in. Buffy should be back in a few, and we'll have a lot to talk about once she arrives."


	8. Flaming Hot

Xander tried not to laugh as Spike and Angel glared at each other and Faith. The two had almost come to blows before the brunet Slayer suggested castrating the two vampires just to get the testosterone level down, a suggestion that Anya had given instructions on how to properly do.

Xander simply smiled. Even after her time in prison Faith was still Faith, and that was a great thing as far as he was concerned.

"I'm back!" called Buffy in a happy voice as she and Thunderbird walked in the door.

"Preacher dead?" asked Xander.

"Yep, and I got this shiny new weapon too," said Buffy as she held up the weapon.

"Glad to hear it. Now unless I miss my guess Angel was about to give you something that is supposed to solve all our problems," said Xander, turning Buffys attention to her ex.

"Angel?" asked Buffy as she turned around noticing the vampire for the first time, much to the amusement of Spike.

"Yeah, I wanted to give you this," said Angel handing a folder to her. "What's happened to Xander though, he get possessed again?"

"No possession, he just got some powers," said Buffy with a shrug. "How is this supposed to help us, there isn't anything here that we didn't already know?"

"The file is junk, I was talking about what Angel is keeping in his pocket," said Xander with a knowing smile.

"Okay time out, this is too much," said Angel taking a step back. "I know about the dimension hoppers over there, but when did Xander become omniscient?"

"Probably just after you got that file Angel. Besides I'm not really omniscient, I can just see more things than most people," said Xander.

"So you're a Seer," said Angel as he thought of Cordelia.

"Probably not in the way you are thinking of," said Xander. "My mutant power allows me to see every aspect of almost every dimension, and limited amounts of this one."

"Huh?" asked Buffy.

"Remember how you guys threw me out of space and time to activate my powers?" asked Xander. When Buffy and the others nodded he continued and said, "I can still that area, and a lot more. I can see the universe where Willow and I became vampires, the universe where Angel never got his soul back, and any other universe you can think of, except the true Heaven and true Hell."

"Wow," said Andrew in a soft whisper.

"Right now I see the First attacking every universe that has a Slayer in it. If it can take over enough universes it can use their power to attack Heaven or Hell, and from there everything else," said Xander in a dream like voice.

"And you think that this will stop the First?" asked Angel as he pulled a necklace form his pocket.

"Maybe, I could tell you for sure if you gave me a closer look," said Xander.

Angel simply handed the necklace over. There was a look in the carpenters' eye that forced Angel to believe him, no matter how much he didn't want to.

"Thanks," said Xander before he used his powers to look at what was inside the crystal centerpiece.

"What did your people say about this?" asked Xander a few moments later.

"Just that it was a powerful cleansing force best used by a champion," replied Angel with a shrug.

"That's a bit of an understatement," said Xander before tossing the necklace to Faith. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we now have a plan A."

"And what's plan B?" asked Spike as he lit up a cigarette.

"We use Buffys new weapon to kill a lot of demons, and probably die," said Xander in a serious voice.

"Wish we could stay and help, but the Tallus is saying our time is up," said Blink right before her team flashed out of existence.

"Angel, Spike, I need to talk to the both of you in private," said Xander before he walked out of the room.

* * *

"What's this about Droopy," snarled Spike as he and Angel came into the bedroom with Xander.

"It's about vampires with souls, and the difference between inconvenience and damnation," said Xander.

"Souls? As in more than one?" asked Angel.

"Had mine back of almost a year now. What's the matter Gramps, jealous that I'm handling it better than you?" taunted Spike.

"You're not," said Xander before Angel had a chance to reply. "What happened to you and what happened to Angel are two completely different things."

"Really?" asked Angel.

"Yeah, really. That one moment of happiness clause puts the soul in one room, and the demon in another. Your actions can't redeem the demon, and the demons actions can't damn you. This is just an inconvenience for you in the grand scheme of things," said Xander.

"And me?" asked Spike.

"The demon and your soul merged. If I dusted you right now and brought you back in a séance, your spirit would get the vampire ridges every time it got mad. If you don't want your afterlife to be spent in flames, you need to find a way to redeem a demon," said Xander.

"Why are you telling me this," asked Spike as he clenched his hands. He wanted to rip the kids lungs out, something that only gave what Xander was saying more credit with his rational side.

"Because Buffy thinks you disserve the chance, and I'm willing to give it to you despite what you tried to do to her last year," said Xander in a grim tone. "But remember that I now have the knowledge of every torture invented from almost an infinite number of dimensions. If you even think of trying that again I will do things to you that you and Angelus only dreamed about when you were at your worst."

Spike simply nodded, more than a bit in fear at the tone of Xanders voice, and how he knew of the incident. Maybe the kid could see more than he had been letting on.

"What did he do last year?" asked Angel in a low growl.

"Something between him and Buffy. If Buffy tells you feel free to act on your feelings, but until then it's none of your business," said Xander. "Now if you will excuse me I need to talk to Faith."

* * *

"Hey Faith," said Xander as he sat down on the lawn.

"Hey," said Faith. "This the part where you give the pep talk?"

"Only if you want one. Personally I was going to talk to you about things you may encounter when the crystal activates, and answer any questions you have, so you don't freak out too much," said Xander.

"Okay first question; this thing going to kill me?" asked Faith as she held up the necklace.

"I hope not," said Xander. "Listen, the thing in the crystal is alive. I've seen it in action in other dimensions, and whenever it gets in contact with someone restrained, or controlled by their wild side bad things happen. I figure that out of all of us you are the most in touch, but not controlled by your wild side."

Faith just stared at him wide eyed for a while and said, "Xander, your eyes are bleeding."

"Yeah I know," said Xander as he tried to blink the red fluid from his eye. "No one is equipped to see as much as I'm being forced fed, not even with a new mutant brain. I figure I got maybe a minute before my brain completely melts, so do me a favor and listen to your instincts. Just don't let them rule you."

"Xander!" cried Faith even as the sun came up and she burst into flame.

And the world of Xander Harris was consumed by darkness.

Awareness was slow to come, but after an eternity it reached him.

* * *

_Glad to see you are awake_ said a familiar voice that seemed to reverberate down to his soul.

"Is it over?" asked Xander as he opened his eyes and saw the Phoenix in front of him.

_Yes, the cancer has been removed_ said the only creature in existence that was made completely out of the flames of creation.

"And you gave me my eye back," said Xander as he touched his newly restored eye.

_You were owed at least that much_ said the being with Faiths voice. _If any other had been used I would have forgotten myself until it was too late. Faith is close enough to the true flame that I was able to remember almost instantly._

"Yeah, she's definitely one in a million," said Xander. He could still feel his powers, but they were muted. He could only catch glimpses of other dimensions, and only when he concentrated. In his opinion that was infinitely better than having all the information of a universe crammed into his mind until it blew up.

_I must leave now. I can feel there is much that needs to be done now that I am no longer imprisoned._

Xander watched as the blazing bird rose into the sky, soon vanishing from sight. Soon the only evidence it had ever been here at all was a young woman who was picking herself up off the ground.

"Hi Faith," said Xander as he offered his hand to help her up.

"Oh God," said Faith as she quickly pulled him into a hug that soon had Xander gasping for air. "I burned you to ash, I burned the entire city to ash!"

"But you brought us back, just like I knew you would," said Xander. "That's what a true phoenix does, burn things down and have something better rise from the ashes."

"Well I also got to destroy the Hellmouth," said Faith as she quickly tried to compose herself.

"That's great. Lets go inside, I'm sure Giles wants to hear all about it," said Xander as he began to lead Faith inside.

"Yeah, you just want me to tell you about the babe I met," said Faith with a wicked smile as she followed Xander inside.

"Met a new friend huh? What's her name?" asked Xander.

"Jean," said Faith as the door closed and the sun finished rising.

THE END


End file.
